Aikatsu: Dream!
Aikatsu: Dream! '(アイカツ！：ドリーム！) is the first season of SingMeloetta's Aikatsu Dream! series. This series has the theme of dreams and wishes. Aikatsu: Dream! Episodes Story When Madeline begins to loose her passion for her idol activities, the headmaster comes up with a special project, code named the Dream Project. Momo Amachi, unknowingly becomes a part of this project after she becomes a student of Polaris Academy at the request of her friend Chou, and Madeline seems to be making an effort to bond with the two of them. But why them? What influence could this have on their idol activities? Characters Idols * [[Momo Amachi|'Momo Amachi]] Momo Amachi is a girl who knows next to nothing about idols, only agreeing to become one temporarily to help her friend, Chou, overcome her stage fright until she can become a proper idol by herself. Soon, however, Momo finds herself in awe over the school's top idol. Momo is a Cute type idol who uses the brand Angely Sugar. Her theme color is apricot. * [[Chou Fujita|'Chou Fujita']] Chou knows a lot about idols, and has always wanted to go to Polaris Academy to become an idol. The one thing holding her back from reaching her goal is that she suffers from extreme stage fright. Her friend, Momo, becomes an idol to help her overcome this. Chou is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Spicy Ageha. Her theme color is purple. * [[Nozomi Hoshizora|'Nozomi Hoshizora']] Nozomi is an energetic idol who has a witch character, and goes around her daily idol activities "collecting charms". She is the first of their classmates that Momo and Chou meet. Nozomi is a pop type idol who uses a new brand called Cutie Witch. Her theme color is orange. * [[Sora Aomine|'Sora Aomine']] Sora was at one point, like Yuu Hattori, a traveling idol, and even had a variety show based on it at one point. However, she recently quit travelling so she could focus on a real idol career. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand World Sky. Her theme color is green. * [[Emi Yoshino|'Emi Yoshino']] Ever since Emi was young, she has loved to cheer people up. At her old school, she was a cheerleader, and wanted to bring that same spirit to fans all around the world. She is a pop type idol who uses the brand Retro Clover. Her theme color is blue. * [[Yuzuki Kurosawa|'Yuzuki Kurosawa']] Yuzuki has always been inspired by the night sky. In fact, she first got her idea to become an idol when she saw Madeline perform at one of her nightly concerts. She is a cool type idol who wears the brand Loli Gothic. Her theme color is white. * [[Shizuka Fukumiya|'Shizuka Fukumiya']] An idol who seems to be romantic and enjoy the spotlight when interacting with her fans, she has surprisingly bashful and modest personality off-stage. She is a sexy type idol who's preferred brand is Glamour Night. Her theme color is rouge. * [[Madeline Sycamore|'Madeline Sycamore']] Madeline is Polaris Academy's top student, and is the top idol of Hokkaido, despite only being a second year middle school student. She is known for being very hard to catch up to, and very busy as well, to the point of being called Polaris' Mizuki Kanzaki. 'Her main brand is Crystal Queen. Her theme color is pink. Designers * [[Augustine Sycamore|'Augustine Sycamore]]: 'The headmaster of Polaris Academy and Madeline's father. He is the top designer of Crystal Queen. * 'Nozomi Hoshizora: A student of Polaris Academy who is taking the idol course as well as the designer course. She is the top designer of Cutie Witch. * 'Riku: '''A passionate and hopeful young designer who wants his brand to spread across the world. He is the top designer of World Sky. * 'Kyoko Mitsuni: 'A secretive and orderly designer who used to design coords for the legendary unit Masquerade. She is the top designer of Glamour Night. Added Brands * Crystal Queen: A magical (Cute and Sexy) type brand with a majestic, royal theme. * Cutie Witch: A pop type brand with the theme focusing on witches and magic. * World Sky: A cool type brand with a travel theme. * Glamour Night: A sexy type brand with an elegant urban theme. * Elegant Lady: A sexy/magical type brand with the theme of beauty. System 'Dream System: '''(ドリーム システム) A system based on the idols' dreams and hopes for their future. It is similar to the constellation system, in that one dress is made per dream, fevers are shown before the performances, and special versions of the brand appeals can be performed. Gallery Momo Amachi Apricot Melody Coord.png Chou Fujita Purple Melody Coord.png Trivia Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:User: SingMeloetta